Eliwood has a plan
by JP26
Summary: Yeah, sue me for not able to think of a better title. Anyways, Eliwood plots to bring his best friend and "love interest" together for matrimonial stuff. Frankly, I think it went off course about Eliwood...Last chapter up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Once again, I'm procrastinating at my other fanfics...

* * *

><p>"Hector, have you ever given it a thought of keeping those ladies away from you?" Eliwood asked his best friend, the newly crowned Marquis Ostia. Hector spared the giggling ladies who'd been eyeing him rather closely. He finds them rather annoying, but he did his best to ignore them. It's so obvious they want his attention so that he can pick from them who'd be his bride.<p>

"You know very well that if a woman wants to be close to something, not even a whole army can stop her." Hector said as he led his friend to his study. At least, those ladies will not try to barge in there. He has guards there anyway.

As the two of them settled down on comfortable chairs, Eliwood said cautiously, "Hector, about those ladies again..."

"What? Have they set their own spies in my study too?" Hector snapped. Clearly, Hector isn't comfortable, nor fond, of waspish ladies. Comparing to the ladies in their camp during the campaign, these ladies of the court doesn't have any brains in them at all.

"I can never say, since Ostia itself is the home of spies." Eliwood shrugged. "Anyways, I have a suggestion to keep them away, if you don't mind."

"Suggest away."

"Why not let one of our lady companions back then pose as your future wife?"

"Are you insane? I haven't even warmed my behind on the throne, and now you want me to plunge head on into marriage?"

"It's not like I'm telling you to marry the lady in question." Eliwood said patiently. "Let's just say the two of you are going to 'act' as lovers for a few months."

"And what kind of lady will agree to such ridiculous plan?"

"We can make a list if you want, and see who's the most eligible."

Hector rubbed his temple. "Maybe we can think of another plan to get rid of those ladies. I'll talk to Saei later about that."

"Can't you make a decision without consulting the Master Tactician, Hector?" Eliwood chided gently. "Your credibility as a leader will be questioned later on if you continue on like that."

"Subtlety isn't one of my strong traits, Eliwood. I just want them removed from my sight without resorting to violence or rudeness."

Though Eliwood knew that's almost a lie since Hector grew up in Ostia, and subtlety is one of their best trait when it comes to spying. His excuse that he'll consult to the Master Tactician gave Eliwood a trace of hint of what Hector really feels for the young lady.

* * *

><p>"I don't really see any problem with Lord Eliwood's plan, Lord Hector." Saei said as the three of them sat in her apartment Hector had set aside for her. She was sitting on a chair near the window, with a book in her hands.<p>

"But how are we suppose to tell a lady whom I'm not really close with 'act' like my lover?" Hector said exasperatedly. He can't believe that the one he's trusting to turn down Eliwood's proposal to his problems actually agrees with his friend.

"A few ladies might be interested." Saei said. "Fiora or Florina. Or even Serra for that matter. I would have suggested Lyndis, if not for Rath having me for dinner if I ever told him that his fiancee is going to pretend to be another person's lover."

Hector stared at her with horror. "You're not serious!" Eliwood wondered which part of Saei's words he's horror-struck of.

"I've seen the way they looked at you, Lord Hector." Saei replied, though Eliwood noticed that there was a hint of contempt in her tone and a well hidden steel look in her eyes. Well, well, well, who would have thought that she also feels the same way towards Hector? Eliwood tried not to grin openly but Saei caught his look.

"What's so funny, Lord Eliwood?"

"Nothing." Eliwood lied. "Anyways, Saei, what do you say if YOU yourself pretend to be Hector's lover?"

"Me? Why me?"

"Yeah, why her?" Hector said, puzzled. Eliwood resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He can't believe he's dealing with the Marquis of Ostia and the Master Tactician. They sound so childish.

"Since Hector doesn't feel comfortable with the ladies you've mentioned, why not you? You're also a lady for that matter, and you've spent a long time with Hector to know most of his bad traits."

"I am not even of high station, Lord Eliwood." she protested. "They would call me 'opportunist' or 'social climber'...or whatever bad adjectives they can think of."

"You're the Master Tactician, Saei." Eliwood pointed out. "You outrank the Generals themselves. If I may say so, you're almost a rank lower than us Marquises."

"I am not even familiar with the rules of the court or anything."

"Stop complaining, Saei. You're only going to act for a few months. Don't worry, I already have the ending in my head." An ending Hector and Saei wouldn't be really happy about for a few months, that is.

Saei bit down on her lip. "Very well, if you insist Lord Eliwood."

Eliwood rounded on Hector, who seems to be hovering between having an objection and approval.

"I don't want to hear any complaints from you, of all people." Eliwood said pointedly. Hector held both of his hands up, in mock innocence.

"I haven't even said anything."

"You're on the verge of spouting them." Eliwood said indifferently. He's quite getting tired of the two of them tiptoeing around each other. It's about time that he take steps of binding them together. Forever. He sighed. It'll be a long time before he can get back to his own wife, Ninian, in Pherae since the two people he least expected the most to act childish are acting so childish to the point of it's getting on his nerves.

"Hector, why don't you go and send for a dressmaker? We want Saei to look better than them."

"Eliwood, you're ordering the Marquis of Ostia around." Hector pointed out.

"But you're being too childish to act the part of a Marquis." Eliwood said. "Now scoot."

Hector mumbled a lot of uncomprehensible words under his breath as he sent a sentry to go look for a dressmaker. Saei tugged at Eliwood's sleeve.

"Yes?"

"Lord Eliwood, I'm not fond of court dresses..."

"Oh don't worry, I'm not going to force you into wearing such puffed up dresses." Eliwood assured her. "It'll just be a simple gown for you, but regal enough to turn heads."

Saei considered of running away at that point, since it's rare for Eliwood to bully them around like this.


	2. Chapter 2

Eliwood pursed his lips together, looking at the Master Tactician, who had been forced to discard her ambiguous clothes and put on the dress that was rushly made, with absolute wonder. Who would have thought she has nice curves? If only he wasn't married and had seen this before, Eliwood would have gone and ditch his friendship with Hector to have her.

No. Not really. Eliwood wouldn't do that to his best friend since they have a different taste in women.

"Uh, Lord Eliwood?" Saei said uncertainly, her cheeks a little bit flushed. "Don't you think this dress is showing...too much of my skin?"

"That's the whole idea, Saei." Eliwood said. "It's simple yet head turning."

"It would have been more head turning if you have a bigger size, dearie." the middle-aged dressmaker said, looking at Saei's chest with an offended expression. Saei blushed to the roots of her hair.

"Well, I'm sorry if I'm lacking on that part. It's not my fault I was born half Lycian..." she trailed off. She then looked at Eliwood.

"Won't Lord Hector have seizures when he sees me in this?" Saei asked. "Despite of his rough looks, he's conservative deep down."

"He doesn't have to like it." Eliwood said. "Now shush and get prepared for the ball tonight. I'd like you to look your best. I'm just going to go check on Hector."

The Master Tactician sighed with resignation. "Yes milord Eliwood."

As Eliwood left, he pondered for a moment how he can manage to pull this engagement off. He can make strategies for war and have Saei reinforce them. But this time, it's only him maneuvering the pieces.

* * *

><p>Hector paced around his room, his nerves making him constantly on edge. It's not like he's going into war or anything. It's just that...it's his first time to actually see the Master Tactician in a dress. Though he haven't seen her yet, his imagination gets the better of him. Would she be wearing a hue of blue or violet? Or will she stick to green, since it's her most favorite color? What kind of dress is it? Will she be wearing jewelries?<p>

"Stop pacing around Hector." Eliwood said, disgusted as he entered the room. "You're not going to get married soon enough. Nor an expectant father."

"Why did you have to pick her to play the part, Eliwood?" Hector bursted out. "I was about to see her off tomorrow and let her continue to wander about. Why did you have to detain her?"

"What is wrong with having Saei stay here for a a few months longer?" Eliwood asked. "The two of you get along very well, even if the two of you bicker like an old couple most of the time."

"I don't know." Hector said helplessly. "She makes me nervous."

Eliwood chuckled. Hector is obviously smitten by Saei. He looks forward to seeing Hector's expression when he sees Saei in her dress.

"Well, maybe I did pick the right woman." Eliwood said. "If she makes you nervous, the 'act' will be believable, don't you think? Especially with that dress she's wearing."

"What is she wearing?" Hector asked breathlessly. Eliwood looked at his best friend with a big smile.

"Oh, you'll know soon enough."

* * *

><p>"Where is she?" Hector demanded quietly from his friend. The two of them were already at the ball, and there's no sign of the Master Tactician anywhere. Eliwood waved him off as he scanned the crowd.<p>

"Why are you so excited in seeing her?" Eliwood asked absently, as he continued to search.

"I am not excited." Hector said with a straight face. Eliwood rolled his eyes upward and pointed to a group of gentlemen.

"She's in the middle of that group." he said. Hector turned to look and felt his face reddened. The boyish Saei he knows had been transformed to a stunning lady in a matter of few hours.

"Why does her dress has to show that much skin?" he said through gritted teeth. Though, deep down, he's quite loving what he sees. A green halter dress made of silk hugs her body at the right places. Not to mention that it's backless. He wondered for a few moments how she managed to keep her skin creamy white despite of travelling under the sun.

Eliwood noticed his best friend's expression towards Saei. He smirked, knowing that the first phase of his plan worked. Now, on to the second phase. Eliwood nudged his friend towards the Master Tactician's direction.

"Why don't you go and fetch your bride-to-be, Hector?" Eliwood said, loud enough for the ladies who are starting to mill around them to hear it. Hector oggled at him.

"Er, bride-to-be?" Hector said stupidly as he continued to watch Saei flirt with the gentlemen surrounding her.

"Yes, Hector. Your bride-to-be." Eliwood prodded him. "You don't want her to get snatched away, do you? And take off that stupid look on your face. She'll laugh at you."

Hector approached the Master Tactician, who seem to be comfortable enough in her place. It's quite unnerving to hear her laugh merrily, nor smile that bright. The only expression he saw on her face during the campaign is a frown, a scowl, and a straight face.

"Ah, hello my dear Lord." Saei said as she saw him approach. The gentlemen around her turned to look with a frown, obviously curious who is her "Dear Lord". When they saw it was Marquis Ostia, they automatically bowed to him.

"There's something we need to discuss, dear." Hector said as he held out his hand, ignoring the gentlemen around her. For all he cares, they're just courtiers who doesn't even know to whom they're talking to. Saei gave him a mildly surprised look, as she took his hand.

"Oh very well." she said, feigning disappointment. She turned to look at the others who seems disappointed at her leaving. "Well, gentlemen, it seems like we'll just have to continue our rather fascinating talks at some other time."

"As you say, Your Ladyship." they said, bowing slightly to her. Hector led her away from them rather briskly, her small hand tightly clamped into his.

"You are such a spoilsport, milord Hector." she finally said as the two of them walked to the open terrace. Eliwood suddenly disappeared, so the two of them have no choice but to stay together for the meantime. Away from the sight of people, since they don't want to stir up an angry buzz of jealous ladies.

"I beg pardon?" Hector said as turned her around to face him. Despite of her simple looks, the dress spelled out every little feminine details she kept hidden in her travelling clothes. The very thought makes him want to be possessive of her. Of sorts.

Well. Even though they're just acting, he has to play the part right?

"I was having a good time breaking hearts one by one back there." Saei said. "But you barged in and broke all of it in one go."

"Well, you can go back to your heart breaking game later. For now, we have to find Eliwood. He hasn't fully told me of his plan."

"If one knows too much of a plan, somewhere along the middle it'll go awry." the Master Tactician said sagely. Hector rolled his eyes.

"You've taught Eliwood too much. And now he's using it on us."

"Oh I don't mind a little challenge." Saei shrugged. "If you want, I can devastate Lord Eliwood's plan. Make impromptu movements here and there."

"We don't even know his whole plan."

Saei frowned. "True. But my guesses are nearly precise. So who knows?"

"This is Eliwood we're talking about. Sometimes, he go overboard for us even to comprehend."

Saei was about to protest about that, but a voice drifted out to them.

"Ladies and gentlemen, can I have your attention?" they heard Eliwood's voice from inside. The Marquis and Master Tactician looked at each other with disapproval expression, before going back inside. Eliwood is standing at the bottom of the dais, with a champagne in hand.

"Tonight, I have a joyous news to all of Lycia." Eliwood continued. "My dear friend and the Head of the Lycian League, Marquis Ostia, finally found, or rather stolen, a lady's heart."

He motioned towards Saei and Hector, who's standing by a wall hand in hand. Both of them were looking at him with a thrunderstruck expression. Eliwood smiled at them grandly as he turned his attention back to his audience.

"All of you may have heard of the campaign we had just recently." Eliwood said. "And that is where he had met her."

The single ladies in the court, whose eyes are murderous, looked at the Master Tactician, who shrank behind Hector.

Hector only stared at his best friend. He didn't say anything about announcing the "engagement" public. How on earth can they wriggle out of this one when the time has come for them to break the act up and resume their own normal lives?

* * *

><p>Eliwood headed off Hector and Saei's protest later that night about his public announcement. He passed it off as "to make it believable" and that they "have to play the lovey-dovey part for at least a few months". And that, they should be thankful he didn't make them kiss in public. The next day he left for Pherae, confident that somehow he managed to glue them together, even if for temporarily.<p>

He knew he's moving his pieces too fast, but he has to act fast or else those two will just continue to tiptoe around each other and never get anything done.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm starting to lose my touch...:/


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Ah...I finally got the longest chapter out of my head..

* * *

><p>Eliwood sat comfortably in the private sitting room in the royal apartments along with his mother and his wife. He's recounting his recent exploit back at the Royal House of Ostia.<p>

"I have always wondered why Hector cannot take his eyes from that young lady during your brief stay here." Lady Eleonora said with a low chuckle. "Who would have thought that he fascinates her?"

"It took Lord Hector and Lady Saei to realize what they feel for each other." Ninian said. "Though it was quite obvious to those who watch them."

"Have you been spying on them, Ninian?" Eliwood chided her gently. Ninian blushed.

"I was merely watching out for Lady Saei, milord Eliwood." Ninian said. "It was because of her that we were able to meet...and plus, she took care of Nils while I was under Bramimond's care..."

Eliwood gave a thoughtful look. "That's true. She likes to arrange other people's lives for them."

"So then, you thought you arrange her life too?" His mother said. "Where did you learn such deviousness?"

"I'm not doing it her way, mother." Eliwood said. "I'm just returning the favor she did for me." He wrapped an arm around Ninian's shoulder.

"You are really good on making up excuses, Eliwood." his mother replied. "I wonder if it's because of long exposure to Hector's company, or if it's inborn."

Eliwood chuckled. "Mother, Hector is a bad liar."

The three of them laughed. Then, Eliwood's mother turned to look at Ninian.

"Why don't you tell him already, dear?"

Ninian blushed. "Do I really have to, milady?"

Eliwood looked at them curiously. "Tell me what?"

"Your wife is with child, Eliwood." his mother said brightly. "I'm so happy that soon, I'll be seeing my grandchild."

Eliwood gaped at Ninian. Ninian smiled shyly. "I think that's how Lord Hector looked like when milord Eliwood declared his engagement to Lady Saei without their consent."

The two ladies amused themselves with Eliwood's stunned expression.

* * *

><p>The months passed by quietly in Castle Pherae. Eliwood ruled Pherae peacefully, with periodic messages from his spies in Ostia. He smiled smugly when the reports say that the Marquis and the Master Tactician were inseparable. For Eliwood, it bodes good omen for the near future where he doesn't have to do anything to cement them into matrimony since they themselves would decide on it.<p>

However, months later, an emissary from Ostia came into Pherae bearing grim news. When he was presented into the throne room, Eliwood stared at the emissary.

"Matthew? What are you doing here?"

"Bringing news about the Royal House of Ostia which you tried to help with matrimony a few months back, Lord Eliwood..." Matthew trailed off grandly.

"What news?"

"General Oswin sent me to tell you grave news about the Royal House of Ostia."

"Matthew, do I have to wring out every little bit of news from you?"

"Oops, sorry about that. Anyways, Oswin sent me here to beg you to come back to Ostia."

"What's going on over there?" Eliwood demanded.

"Erh...it was a slight misunderstanding between Lord Hector and Lady Saei before, Lord Eliwood, however it's blown out of proportions that they gave up being together at all. It lead to their estrangement and frequent fights. The Royal House is in shambles, milord, even though they're not really yet husband and wife..."

"A what?" Eliwood almost screamed. "How come I haven't heard anything about this before?"

"We have strict orders that information about the estrangement be kept under the lid until it's been solved."

"What happened to those two?"

"They have taken up screaming and fighting each other every day as a new entertainment."

"Matthew!"

"We don't really know how it started milord." Matthew admitted. "It happened so fast one day, we're quite sure the two of them doesn't even know how it started."

Eliwood kept his mouth in check from cursing like a drunken sailor. The next day, he left Pherae, along with Matthew, and headed towards Ostia.

* * *

><p>Eliwood arrived in Castle Ostia just in time as Hector and Saei started their shouting again. He strode into the private apartment where those two are, hearing their raised voices in the hallway.<p>

"I told you that you are not allowed to go outside, Saei!" Hector bellowed. "Why do you keep on disobeying me?"

"You have no power over me, Hector!" Saei screamed. Eliwood winced when Saei screamed Hector's name alone. The situation is graver than he thought. The Master Tactician won't be disrespectful if she wasn't insulted first.

"I have power over you, Saei!" Hector retorted. "You have bowed to my will when you agreed to be my fiancee!"

"I have not bowed to anyone!" Saei shouted, the rational part of her brain wanting to scream that their engagement is only a hoax. "The Master Tactician does not bow to anyone! Nor can anyone make me bow to them!"

"Don't forget to whom you are talking to!" Hector said threateningly. "You forget your ground, Master Tactician!"

Saei gave him a haughty look. "Oh, so you're pulling that one again on me Hector? You throw your title at me when you can't think of anything else to say?"

"Saei, just obey and listen to my orders." Hector said firmly. "I don't want you to go out of the castle on your own."

Saei rolled her eyes. "And now you're trying diplomacy? Such actions does not fit you, Hector."

Hector scowled. "Then I'll have to seal all the passageways that lead out of the castle to detain you here!"

"That's enough!" Eliwood said finally, his ears ringing from all their shouting. The two of them looked at him, barely registering his sudden appearance. For them, he seems to be always there in the background. "If you two don't mind, let's refrain from shouting."

"It has nothing to do with you, Eliwood." Hector said.

"It has something to do with me, Hector." Eliwood pointed out. "Since I'm the one who put the two of you together, it's up to me to clear things up."

Saei sniffed as she moved away from Hector. Eliwood separated the two of them in different rooms and talked to them at some length. Finally, after two days, Eliwood presented them a choice.

"It's either I marry the two of you off and let you work stuff out on your own." Eliwood said. "Or I'll separate the two of you forever."

"Who would want to marry a big bully like him?" Saei scoffed. "A big, pompous oaf who thinks he can order people around because he's the Marquis?"

"And who would want to marry a spoiled brat like you who does whatever she wishes?" Hector retorted. Saei glared at him, but did not respond because of the warning look Eliwood gave her.

"That's it; I'm calling off your engagement." Eliwood said. "I can't let the Royal House of Ostia disintegrate because of your squabbles."

"That's great news!" Saei said with a relief, though Eliwood saw that there's disappointment in her face. "Finally, I can go back to my vagabond life. You don't know how stifling it is here."

"And you don't know how much annoying it is when a certain tactician slips off to go look at the city without permission." Hector said, trying to hide his troubled face with a scowl.

Eliwood honestly cannot fathom how on earth these two managed to grow apart when they love each other greatly. Saei prepared to leave the same day, wearing her travelling clothes with relief. She looked at Hector with a pained expression. The Marquis of Ostia tried his best not to look at her face.

"It's customary to see a lady off, Hector." she said, trying to hide her sad tone with a cold look. Hector rolled his eyes, and did what she requested; though he did glance at her face once before she turned her back on him and left. When Hector turned back inside the castle, Eliwood stood by the gates patiently.

"What are you still doing here, Eliwood?" Hector said, averting his eyes from Eliwood's. "Isn't Ninian almost near giving birth to your child?"

"That won't come for three more months, Hector."

"Is that so?" Hector said. "Would you like some ale? I'll send for a barrel."

"Feeling depressed with her leaving?"

"No. Actually, I'm more relieved that she left."

Eliwood rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Hector, you are a big fat bad liar."

Hector stared at him. "Eliwood!" he said, aghast. Eliwood only looked at him sternly.

"Hector, I know you love Saei more than anything. And that she loves you back. What had gone into your heads and started arguing?"

"Not all relationships end happily." Hector grunted. Eliwood looked at him coldly.

"I'm waiting, Hector."

"Waiting for what?" Hector snapped. "If you think I'll go chase after her, you're wrong."

Eliwood stood there, looking at his fingers patiently. Hector gave up and strode back into the palace, holding firm to his resolution that he won't go after her. Eliwood leaned his back on the cold gates of the castle, waiting ever patiently for Hector to realize what he had just lost; and that it's not yet too late to reclaim it. However, when Hector gave no signs of going after the Master Tactician, Eliwood gave up and went looking for Hector to lecture him and shove the fact that the Master Tactician doesn't really want to leave his side.

* * *

><p>AN: I was hoping to finish it here. Should I?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I jumbled up my geography on the Lycian League in the last chapter. u_u;; Sorry about that. But it's already rolling so...

* * *

><p>After two days of nagging, Eliwood finally gave up on making Hector realize that he had to get the Master Tactician back within the Ostian walls for good. It's either Hector didn't really love the Master Tactician, or that he's too stubborn to let an old forgotten argument pass.<p>

Eliwood sulked at one corner of his appointed apartment, bitter that his plan to have his best friend married before the year is out has failed. He nursed his injured pride with a decanter of fine wine. As he stared outside his window, he wondered where the Master Tactician is and what she's doing.

Probably living to her fullest, Eliwood mused. It just struck him that maybe it was bad of him to force two people who doesn't even recognize what they feel for each other together; let alone that they live on different scales. Hector is a Marquis, and Saei's a vagabond. Though it may seem an odd pairing, setting aside their differences in station, they suit each other very well since Saei doesn't hold back from putting her foot down when Hector's getting disagreeable.

Eliwood sighed melancholy. Maybe it's time for him to go home and stop meddling on Hector's love life. He can let his best friend wallow in regret if he marries the woman he doesn't have a slight affection for.

* * *

><p>"You're leaving?" Hector said, surprised. "And here I thought you're here to nag about Saei."<p>

"I have enough of you and your stubbornness, Hector." Eliwood said. "And Ninian might need me when the time comes."

Hector grinned impishly. "Married life has somewhat mellowed you, my friend. But then again, you're not one to ignore someone you love, nor leave them behind for a very long time just for the sake of my company."

"And I'm not like you, who ignore the one you love." Eliwood retorted. Hector grimaced.

"I thought I could get away with 'go after her' stuff." Hector said with a wince. "But you know, it's bad for her health to be locked up within a wall for a long time. She gets restless and just wanders out on her own."

"Is that why you let her go instead of marrying her?" Eliwood said coolly.

"More or less." Hector replied evasively. He never really said anything about marrying her, though he thinks about it from time to time. "I just don't like it when I know that she's within the walls, and yet later on she's not."

"Is that what you fought about?" Eliwood's eyes narrowed. The two of them had been evasive when he questioned them about the source of their argument. If it's just that, he could spank the two of them.

"Can we just change the subject?" Hector fidgeted, avoiding Eliwood's eyes. "How much food are you going to need on your travel? I'll send for them. And maybe an escort since the roads gets pretty dangerous with petty thieves. And maybe a gift to your mother, and something for your wife..."

* * *

><p>After Eliwood left, Hector sat alone in his study that late afternoon. Finally, he can have some peace of mind. Things had been rather noisy for his taste, especially when he catches the Master Tactician tiptoeing out of the castle.<p>

A week after Eliwood's departure, Hector found himself listening to Matthew's report about Saei.

"What got into you that you started dogging her steps?" Hector said, annoyed. "It's not like as if I told you to look after her."

"Well, she seems to be really lonely, so I thought I can tag along." Matthew said indifferently.

"Did she even consented to bring you along?"

"She doesn't really have to know that I'm with her, right?" the thief said with a straight face. Hector rubbed his temple.

"Alright, let's get this over with..." Hector muttered. "Tell me what she's been up to."

"After she left the castle, she went to the nearest town and joined a caravan bound to Laus. Some mercenary that's hired to protect the caravan got too friendly with her and thought he could bed with her."

Hector clenched his fist. "And?" he said through gritted teeth. Deep inside him, he feels like going after that mercenary and chop him up with Armads. How dare he touch the Master Tactician, even give such thoughts to bed her!

Matthew noticed this sudden control of rage, and he quickly went on. "Well, Saei's the ever observant one. When she got whiff of the mercenary's intent, she gave him a quick lesson that his blind lust can get him killed."

Hector stared at him. "How? She never gave that impression that she knows how to fight, let alone injure a person. I'm even entirely positive she can't even hurt an ant."

Matthew shrugged. "She doesn't really have to show that she's dangerous right? So then, the mercenary came out of her tent with a wild look on his face, with some cuts here and there. I recognized the cut she gave him. It was I who taught her..." Matthew beamed at his liege. "She's the most wonderful student."

Hector scowled. "So that's what the two of you been up to during the campaign. We've been wondering why the two of you got your heads together and as thick as thieves, though you are a thief already." Matthew grimaced at this but Hector ignored him. " You've been teaching her how to carve a man's gut out. Anything else I should know during your private lessons?"

Matthew held up his hands in innocence. "Believe me, Lord Hector; I never laid hands on her. In exchange for teaching her how to carve a man's gut out, she...er...helped me with a tiny problem."

"Tiny problem?" one of Hector's eyebrow went up. Matthew coughed uncomfortably.

"It's a private matter, milord, which involves a certain someone." the thief said. "Anyways, after that, the mercenary stayed away from her. He even went and warned me to stay away from her since he noticed that I'm riding too close to her. But I only did that to keep him in check."

"If you've been riding beside her, she most certainly knows that you're there Matthew." Hector groaned. "She'd take it as a personal insult, even though she doesn't know that I really didn't send you to tail her..."

"No worries, Lord Hector. I was in disguise."

"You've been riding with her a year before I even get to meet her. Surely you know by now that nothing escapes her notice."

Matthew shrugged. "Whether she noticed or no, she never spoke about it. She barely talked to me too. Anyways, a few days back, the caravan got set upon by bandits en route to the next town since we had some slow going for the merchant has four wagons. Everyone's okay, but Saei got knocked out of her senses when the wagon she's in tipped over."

Hector reined in his curses. "What are bandits doing in Ostia?"

"They're deserters from Laus's army from before, and they thought to hang around, or maybe some bored robbers from Worde. Anyways, since it's not safe for Saei to travel on such route, I took her away and brought her back here. Can you believe she's fast asleep on our way back, despite the fact that I've ran our horse hard for a few hours? Normally she would rouse herself, slap me for riding the poor beast down..."

Hector stood up, shocked. "Matthew! Why on earth did you do that?"

Matthew shrugged. "Are you talking about bringing back Saei or the way I've nearly broke one of the horse's legs? Don't worry about the horse milord. I'm sure he'll recover since I handed him over to the groom. Though I think he's really cross with me, so it might take a long while for me to get on him again." He grinned. Hector rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Where is she?"

"I left her in her assigned room." Matthew said, following his liege bolt outside the study.

When they reached the room, it was slightly open. Hector looked at Matthew with disapproval before opening the door. Saei loves her privacy, and leaving the door even slightly open annoys her. Not even bothering to knock, Hector went in and found the room empty. Matthew looked over Hector's shoulder.

"Huh? I was sure I deposited her here." he said. "Where could she have gone?"

Hector noticed a scrap of paper on the floor and he bent to pick it up. Written cleanly on script, Hector read what the Master Tactician had written:

"You are such an idiot, Hector. Don't even think of sending Matthew after me again, or I might use his own knives to gut him and maybe on you when he does bring me back to this cold castle of yours. Lots of love, Saei."

Hector stared at the paper, crushed it in his fist and strode out of the room. Matthew followed him.

"Uh, Lord Hector? Exactly what are you going to do?"

"Get her back in here and lock her up in her own room." Hector said through gritted teeth.

Matthew stared at him. "I thought...well...you did let her go..."

"Shut it Matthew." Hector snarled. "She had gone and stepped on the line. I'll lock her up; maybe put shackles on her, to make sure she's not going anywhere."

"But why the sudden change of heart, Lord Hector?" Matthew said. "You're still not on good terms with each other..."

"Because I can hear Eliwood nagging on my ear, Matthew. I can hear him nag about love and such things that sets my teeth on edge when he's proposing that I'm in love with her." Hector cursed. "I can't believe this is all happening within just a few weeks..." He cursed again. Matthew stared at him, full of wonder. So finally, their stubborn liege admitted his feelings. There's hope for House Ostia.

"Exactly how are you going to find her?" Matthew asked curiously. "She could have gone through one of the passageways..."

"There's only one passageway she's really fond of." Hector said. "The one I used to get out and help Eliwood."

"Oh..." Matthew trailed off. "So what made you so angry on the note she left?"

"No one is allowed to threaten you except for me." Hector said as they descended the steps leading to the passageway. Matthew rolled his eyes.

"I'd like to know who made that rule." the thief murmured. It seems like he's going to take back what he thought that there's hope for House Ostia. The one ruling them may look like a grown man in his early twenties, may be the best General out there; and the woman he'll end up marrying in the end may be the Master Tactician. But the two of them still act like children.

* * *

><p>AN: That's it. After this, and the other FE fanfic I'm working on, I'm going to take a break. I'm losing my edge.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Wow. It beats my other longest chapter. And it happens to be a HectorxSaei fic too..Anyways, last chapter =3=

* * *

><p>Hector and Matthew bursted out of the passageway he had used years previously when he "ran" away from home to join up with Eliwood at the border of Santaruz. Up ahead them, a cloaked figure walked at a brisk pace. Hector reined in a number of curses as he tried to catch up with the retreating figure of the Master Tactician. This is why he hates his state robes; how on earth one can run fast with all those useless ornaments?<p>

"Saei!" he roared, trying to catch up. He saw her momentarily jump at his voice and a childish grin surfaced on his face. Jumpy as ever, his dear little Master Tactician."Get back here this instant!"

He saw her turn to look at him then proceeded to run away from his fast. Hector glared at Matthew, who took off after Saei. When Hector caught up to them, he saw Matthew trying his best to subdue the Master Tactician.

"Let me go, Matthew!" he heard Saei saying angrily. "I will not submit to him! Not ever!"

"Let her go, Matthew." Hector said, adjusting the collar of his robes. Even if it's near Winter time, wearing that stuff still makes him sweat. Not to mention he even ran with it. "But keep her in her place."

"Now that's just contradicting." Matthew muttered, taking Saei's knives away from her. At least she won't be able to carve HIS guts out, the way he taught her. Saei gave Hector a really cold glare.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"I've decided to keep you within Ostia, my dear lady." Hector said, putting his most insulting tone in it. "As a response to Marquis Pherae's request."

"Lord Eliwood himself told us to go on our separate ways." she pointed out.

"True, but you have to have been there when he started nagging that I go after you."

"Which you did by sending Matthew here to tag along in that caravan I've joined up with as a mercenary. Mercenaries doesn't use daggers, and believe me, I've been living on the road with mercenaries longer than you think."

"I swear that I have nothing to do with his decision of tagging along." Hector said, giving Matthew a really cold look. "He took it up himself, so you might as well take your anger out on him. Plus, you can direct that lecture about mercenaries look to him since it was he who pose as one."

Saei struggled to respond, but no sarcastic remark passed from her lips. Hector grinned wolfishly.

"Now then, shall we go back to the castle?"

"No."

"What do you mean 'No'?"

"It means that I don't want to. That I'm against it. That there's no way I'm going back to that cold prison." Saei said, recovering her sarcastic tongue. "Or are you too simple minded that you don't even know the meaning of that simple word?"

Hector rolled his eyes. Her puns are starting to grate on his nerves, and that their conversation is going nowhere. Time for a direct approach.

"Hector!" Saei almost screamed as Hector suddenly lifted her up and slung her over his shoulder like a man carrying a sack of potatoes. "What are you doing?"

"Taking you back to the castle." he said blandly. He tossed her somewhat light travel sack to Matthew.

"Put me down this instant!" Saei demanded, struggling to get free. All she got from that is a quick slap on the bottom. Saei was only thankful that Hector couldn't see her red face. It was the first time she got spanked after all. Not even her foster parents hit her before. Though it didn't hurt that bad, having someone touch her bottom is something...she doesn't really like.

"Stop struggling." Hector said as they walked back to the castle. "If I accidentally drop you, you'll just scream at me for 'it's not how you treat a lady' stuff."

"Technically, this is also not one of those ways to treat a lady properly." Saei said sarcastically, hitting his head with her elbow. It earned her another spank.

"Stop spanking me!" Saei hissed, trying to get his arms slacken around her waist.

"Then stop wriggling." Hector said, hefting her up more securely on his shoulder. "If keeping you here within the castle means that Eliwood will stop breathing down my neck about you, I'll keep you in here whether you like it or not."

"You're every drop of a gentleman, aren't you?" she said scathingly. Hector grinned.

"I'm a well-known lout, remember? So I can always get away with this kind of stuff."

Saei fell into a disgruntled silence, giving Hector every now and then a rap on the head with her elbow. Matthew trailed behind them, watching their exchange of insults with a bemused expression. He prayed to St. Elimine that those two will finally realize that they can't really live without each other.

* * *

><p>After the shocking way Hector returned the Master Tactician back into the castle, things went back to their normal routine; though Hector did order that not a word about the Master Tactician's return ever go out of the borders. When he was asked for what reason he's keeping it a secret, he just threatened them that they're going to lose their jobs on the spot.<p>

As for Saei, who is now being followed by three people (namely Matthew, Serra and Oswin), she locked herself up most of her mornings in the library, re-reading the stuff she likes the most. At least she doesn't mind Oswin tailing her. He's a dear man, sharing his thoughts about little matters she idly asks when it was his turn to look after her.

As winter draws near to a close, Hector found himself thinking more and more about the Master Tactician. For that one week and a half when the Master Tactician wasn't within the walls, he felt lonely and the castle kind of empty despite a hundred servants live there, not to mention the spies lurking about. But having the Master Tactician near him, within the castle, that emptiness is filled with boyish glee.

"Lord Hector, are you even listening?" Oswin said, bringing the Marquis back to reality. Hector blinked, then he cleared his throat, obviously embarrassed of having been caught daydreaming. Oswin only sighed.

"As I was saying," Oswin said. "Lady Saei's birthday is coming up. I thought we might as well give her a proper celebration, since she'd been alone for how many years before Lady Lyndis found her. And that she had celebrated two winters in battlefield. It's enough for one to tend to forget such occasion."

"I don't think she'd like it that we went our way to spend that much on her." Hector said thoughtfully. "You know how tight-fisted she is when it comes to money matters."

"And more probably will be vexed if she learns that you had a silversmith make her a set of jewelry." Oswin said with a knowing smile. Hector blushed slightly.

"It was...just a thought." Hector said uncomfortably. "I mean, I never saw her bedecked with such ornaments. That stuff that I had that silversmith made are simple and doesn't cost that much...I think..."

"And you're going to give them to her as a proposal gift?"

"I didn't say anything about any proposals." Hector said with a straight face. Oswin chuckled.

"There's no need to hide it, milord." Oswin said. "You gave strict instructions about that ring..."

"Oswin!"

"Lady Saei's in her apartments, probably dozing. She likes sleeping late."

Hector stared at Oswin. He doesn't really plan on making a marriage proposal to a woman who's half asleep in her bed, with only a quarter of her brain functioning and the rest in dream land.

But then again...

"What do you want so early in the morning?" Saei grumbled, sitting up on her bed. Her hair, which had gotten longer, hung disheveled around her shoulder. Hector found himself smiling as he walked towards her bed, sat down beside her and offered her the ring box. She frowned at it, trying to clear the sleepy fog in her brain.

"What's this suppose to be?" she asked stupidly. Hector took her hand, slid the intricately designed ring onto her finger.

"Will you accept me as your husband?"

Saei blinked, trying to register what he had just said. Accept him as her what? She looked at Hector's face, which seems to be gentle.

Wait, what? Gentle? He doesn't even know what that word means.

"Well?"

Saei blinked the cobwebs out of her brain. "I thought you'd never come around asking me that, you dolt. Of course I'll accept you as my husband, proving that you don't bar my way out when I want to get fresh air." her mouth suddenly said without consent from her brain.

Hector grinned wolfishly. Yeah, her brain's still not fully functioning, but she's always truthful when she's half asleep.

He mussed her with a passionate kiss right then and there on her bed, jolting her brain awake in the process. He knows that there's no way she'll take back those words, since she's really careful about what she says.

* * *

><p>Eliwood travelled back to Ostia upon receiving word of Hector's wedding that's going to happen sometime in the middle of the Spring season. He greeted Hector with great indifference.<p>

"Still bitter about that past issue?" Hector said as they waited by the altar, with Eliwood standing near him. Eliwood is his best man after all.

"Not in the least." Eliwood replied coldly. "I'm quite surprised you jumped at the very first opportunity to get married; and that you still haven't told me who the lady is."

Hector grinned at him, as the fanfare announced the arrival of his bride. "You'd be surprised."

Eliwood raised an eyebrow at him, as the lady in question walked up to the altar, with Lady Louise and Lord Pent at her side. Eliwood's curiosity went up, for he knows that Lady Louise's eldest child is no more than two years old, a year older than his own son, Roy. Then he looked at the young lady. She looks familiar...

"Lord Eliwood, it's rude to stare." she chided him gently. Lord Pent handed the young lady's hand toward Hector's.

"Take care of our niece, alright?" Pent said. Hector grinned.

"But of course, Lord Pent." Hector said.

Eliwood continued to stare at the young lady, trying to pinpoint where he had seen her before.

"Lord Eliwood." she said more sternly now. "There's time to stare, so can we now proceed with the wedding?"

Hector clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "You heard the Master Tactician, Eliwood."

Eliwood stared at the two of them, dumbstruck. What in the blazes is going on?

Hector grinned more wolfishly now, with the Master Tactician smiling demurely by his side. Eliwood continued to stare, at a loss for words.

"I have always wanted to see that kind of expression on his face." Hector chortled as they walked up to the priest. "It was worth waiting for."

"Be nice, Hector." Saei replied. "You already have your fun when I got my wits back after your proposal, so let Lord Eliwood be."

"Saei, this is his own idea." Hector pointed out. "It's quite obvious that he wants us to get married as soon as possible."

"But because of your childish ways, it has to be postponed."

"Why do you always blame me for YOUR childishness?"

"I didn't know the two of you have to fight before getting married officially." the priest said, his patience wearing thin. "Have the rules changed?"

Hector and Saei blushed in embarrassment.

"Just practicing, my dear priest." Hector said. The priest rolled his eyes and proceeded to continue the wedding.

While all the while, Eliwood staring at them in disbelief.

All this while, he thought Hector's going to marry a woman who's not even equal to Saei's talents and skills. And what with Lord Pent and Lady Louise escorting the bride? Lord Pent said that the Master Tactician's his niece...

He'll get to the bottom of this as soon as the couple has time to explain themselves.

And when they do, he's ready to spank them for being childish.

* * *

><p>AN: Yes, Eliwood holds grudges. Especially if he gets outwitted by a childish pair


End file.
